Coming back to change
by Son of Insanity
Summary: Soul's back and his finding that a lot of things have changed well his question ever be answered and why is everyone he knows acting like its a secret?
1. Chapter 1

He let out a deep yawn he wanted to sleep. When he'd been released from his five year mission he'd packed his bags and jumped on the next plane to death city. He needed to see her not in a just friends way. The entire time he was acting as a place holder for the next death scythe of Europe he hadn't even considered being with another girl he needed Maka hopefully his Maka in the future.

He looked around the terminal she promised to meet him here where was she. A four year old that could pass for a mini Maka ran up to him and and hugged his leg. A twenty year old blonde ran there the crowd and up to him kneeling to girl.

The woman whispered to the girl so no one else would hear "Let papa go Amy he doesn't know he's a papa yet." She stood giving him a soft smile "Sorry we're late traffic was bad."

He blinked "Maka is it really you?"

She smiled leaning to whisper in his ear "Who else would it be Soul."

He stared at the wall "Prove it."

She smiled "We had to get ninty-nine souls twice."

He glared at the wall "Everyone in our class knows that."

She smirked "Alright Evans here's your proof." She turns revealing the words Soul Eater with the kanji for courage between them "Still think I'm not Maka.

Without warning he fainted crumbling to the ground.

Amy pocked the unconscious man "Mama is Papa okay?"

Maka gave a deep sigh "He's just excited you might have to stay with aunt Blair for awhile."

He sat up rubbing his aching head he'd just had the strangest dream. He'd just gotten off the plane to find Maka waiting. He smiled when he discovered she'd evolved from cute to sexy. To his confusion she had a kid with her. Man he hoped he dreamed that last part.

He rudder his eyes "Maka do you have any pain pills?"

Maka's voice echoed down the hall "Kitchen cabinet where they've always been."

He stood dragging himself to the cabinet and popping a couple of pills.

A small voice spoke from behind him "Are you feeling any better uncle Soul."

He let his head tilt dowars "Head hurts but I'll get over it."

The voice spoke again "Would it help if Mama kissed it."

He shrugged "It'll go away on it's own little girl." He looked up to see Amy sitting at the table eating sandwich "Hello Little Girl."

Amy waved "Good morning uncle Soul."

Soul looked down the hall "Maka why's there a little girl in your apartment?"

Maka entered the room in a tang top and short shorts "Why wouldn't my daughter be in our apartment?"

He stumbled back almost falling to the floor but he caught himself on the counter "Your daughter who's her father?"

Maka turned on her heel "Let's just say he's someone you know very well." She turned back "You're needed in the death room."

When he entered the death room he found one thing had changed Kid was in charge.

Kid sat behind his desk smiling "Welcome back Soul i know there's a lot you've missed."

"Like Maka having a daughter would be nice to know who her face is." Soul muttered

Kid looked him over "You don't know who the father is?"

He glared "Would I be wondering who he was if I knew?"

Kid shrugged "if she didn't tell you the all I say say it's not me ." he turned a framed photo "I have a family with Elizabeth she gave birth to my son Connor about three months before Maka had Amy."

He growled "Let me guess Black Star and Tsubaki were last with a son."

Before he could answer the door was kicked in by Black Star. He ran in an gave Soul a tight bro hug.

Black Star laughed leaning on the desk "Glad you're back bro do the city a favor screw Maka."

He gave his friends a confused glance "Okay but why and what about Amy's father?"

Kid and Black Star share a look "First Amy's dad won't be a problem and she's been depressed we all kinda figured you'd bite the bullet."

Kid nodded "But before you do that pay her father a visit before he leaves."

He stood "Well do but where's he going?"

Black Star smacked him on the back "Dude he's the place you were filling."

Kid smiled "I'd get going he's leaving tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it no one had told him yet. Part of her felt bad for not telling him but a bigger part wanted to see how long it would take to figure it out. The look on his face when he first noticed Amy was priceless she couldn't imagine the look when he finds out she's his daughter. She sat sipping her fancy coffee as she watched Amy play with the brunet reaper known as Connor Liz watch her son while checking her messages on her phone.

Liz's attire had changed to fit her new position as Lady Death. She now wore a suit similar to her husband's with a skirt in place of pants a black headband held her hair back.

Connor took after his father but he had his mother's hair. He wears a black polo jeans and Greg Velcro shoes.

Amy had her hair in pigtails like her mother were in her youth. She wore a pink dress and shoes white tights under her dress.

Liz made a sound between a sigh and a laugh "Your baby daddy's an idiot."

She nodded with a deep sigh "No he's just not observant."

Liz shut her phone with a click "I can't believe that no ones told him yet."

A book appeared in her hand "They all fear the chop."

Liz smiled crossing her arms "When are gonna tell him?"

Her entire form deflated "I would but I don't know how?"

Liz gave her a look of disbelief "Tell him the truth."

Her mouth hung open "And tell him what that five years ago the night before he left not only did he take my virginity but he also knocked me up."

Liz nodded "I wouldn't use those exact words but yes."

They watched as a mini Black Star ran over to their children. He wore a white muscle shirt white shorts and sandals. The Young boy's mother joined them on their perch her form covered by a floral print dress white slide on shoes on her feet.

The raven haired weapon called to her son "Silver Star don't you jump from there!"

Silver stood on top of the playground slide he turned with a huff and went down like a normal person.

The weapon turned to Maka "He still hasn't figured it out?"

Maka huffed "I have a feeling he'll find out soon.

The weapon nodded "I'm surprised Black Star didn't tell him."

Liz slid her phone opened as it beeped "He might find out sooner than you think he's going to talk to your father."

She rubbed her forehead attempting to stop the headache before it came "That blabber mouth will tell him for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit's place was full of boxes full of the Death Scythe's various knick knacks making the small apartment a maze. How in the world does a single man have this much stuff. He could have sworn he saw a box labeled 'My ex wife's crap' but he shrugged it off and moved deeper within the maze not knowing what he'd find. The maze led him to the bedroom were Spirit stood shuffling around dropping clothes into a suitcase. He seemed distracted he noticed as he slipped in behind him.

He listened to hear Spirit muttering "You just had to go running off to Tibet trying to find greater enlightenment didn't you Justin oh well being sent to Europe does have a positive side effect Soul's back now Maka will have the family she always wanted ,Amy is his Daughter after."

He'd heard enough he backed out of the apartment leaving no trace he was ever there. What was that crazy old man on about there was no way Amy was his daughter it didn't make any sense. He'd reached their apartment when it all clicked her good bye the night before he left. She kept his daughter a secret for five years. He was an idiot how could he not notice when she wouldn't video chat with him. Maybe he shouldn't have come back at all everyone was doing fine without him.

Her day was empty since Tsubaki had agreed to watch Amy for her. The apartment was dark when she came dark this made her oddly uneasy should something happen her book from earlier made a decent weapon. Her steps were light as she walked down the hall after noticing light leaking under the door. What she found surprised her Soul sat on her bed his entire form screamed broken as he stared at his hands his bag sitting at his feet.

His voice was full sorrow "You kept my daughter a secret from me for five years."

A puzzled look consumed her face "Soul what are doing?"

He pushed himself to his feet "Leaving I'm not needed here."

He didn't flinch as she smacked him in the face "Soul for death's sake why would you assume you aren't needed here?"

He glared down at her "Because I'm not you could have any man you want."

She pushed him back on the bed "Soul have you ever thought that I wanted you that I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you were coming back."

He frowned up at her "I spent ever free moment trying to get back here."

She smiled down at him as she perched on his hips "Now that you're back what're you gonna do?"

With little effort he flipped them "First I'll want to tell you that I missed you I wanted to see you every day and it hurt when the thing that told me you were okay was you called but when all I got were Emails I thought you were done with me."

She smiled lopping her arms around his neck "You silly scythe if the black blood couldn't split us why would an ocean?"

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as their lips met. He may not have been there for them before his Daughter was born but he's here now and that's mattered.

* * *

Four months later

Her fingers turned the nob pushing to door open as she peeks inside. She smiles to herself they're sleeping it was going to be easy. There's a flash as her becomes a green and black blade. She freezes as the bed springs squeek as one of them moves. She gives a sigh of relief as they cuddle up.

Her mother's voice is groggy as she speaks "Sneak attacks don't work if they hear you coming."

She huffed "I was super quiet this time."

Her father sat up sigh a sigh "Since were up anyway who wants breakfast?"

Her mother stands limp slightly "I got it after last night I don't think you should be walking."

He stood following her out "You're the one who did everything you're the one that should stay in bed."

She glared at him "If I let you cook you'll burn it."

He he sighed "Alright but let me know if you need help."

She paused and kissed his lips softly "You're my husband who else would I ask for help?" Her lips moved to his ear "This time you'll get to help."

His face becomes puzzled "What?"

She smiled against his ear "Were having another baby."


End file.
